Two Same People
by iloveharuhi123
Summary: hi this is my first one so hope you like it. Its about a girl named shinori :) you'll love the story line so many epic things happen! hikaru X Oc
1. Chapter 1

The pink haired girl happily skipped her way to the washroom. She was so exited to be in the same school as him. But, what if the girl that she hates the most try to stop her from liking him... "I hope he knows that it was me who put him in toyoko teen pop weekly i practically begged my father to put him and his twin on the cover." She stepped into the shower thinking of how he was heart broken when haruhi kissed tamiki right in front of hikaru, so she thought that meant she told him to back of off or something. "I wonder if he still has feeling for her or not... Well I guess i'll find out.."

"HI, My name is Shinori Otinashi, and i live in this big condo by my self but in time to time i help the homeless, only girls that is.. And im in love with one of the hosts... I've watched their reality shows and see how the one i fell for got his heart broken... But i hope to put back the pieces!" She ran out of the bathroom naked... And jumped on her bed and put on her new uniforms. " Todays the day.. WHAT AM I SAYING IM PUMPED THE HELL UP!" she ran out the door and hopped in her limo. " Lets go sensei!" **_"The only reason i call him sensei is because he gave me fighting lessens all of my life!"_**_ A_s they arrived her mouth dropped to her chin. "WOW I NEVER NEW IT WAS THIS BIG!" she ran up the stairs and she bomb rushed to the door of the hosts. " Here i g-" *BUMP* "OWW! WATCH WHERE YOUR GOIN-!? "Oh my mistake, oh so your hear to see tamiki..." _**" H-haruhi why the hell did i bump into her... Well time to act phony"**_Haruhi smiled at her and opened the doors for her. Roses every where... when they cleared up her heart sank... *GASP*

**_ "H-Hikaru?!" There he is 10 feet away from me next to his twin"_**_ "_Oh what a lovely rose-" 'AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT TO HARUHI!" He stopped in his steps "H-How do you know about us?" "I asked my dad to put you in teen pop, don't worry we can keep a secret" All of the host were shocked. " Well thanks for that, Bro." Her heart sank two pairs of hands on the side of her hips.. **_"IM MELTING MELTING"_**"Y-your welcome. H-hi hikaru.." He looked at her dead in the eyes her face flushed with blood red. "Do you have a fever?" he asked worried. "N-no i don't" Have you noticed that she is the second person to tell the difference between them.. He smiled at her and he could feel the hot tears forming in his eyes. he rapidly joked with his brother to change the subject.

The day was over. She walked out of the school and was heading toward her limo. "?!" **_" I-its Hikaru... Why isn't he with his brother and why is he sleeping on a bench.?!"_**She ran over to him " H-HEY WAKE UP" He jumped up and looked to the side of him " O-oh this is embarrassing.." "Well you caught me." He sighed loudly and jumped up. "I got kicked out because i was crying over something stupid everyday" She looked at him and gave him a im willing to help look. " M-my D-dads house is to big and i live in it alone you can have half of it, I PROMISE NOTHING WILL HAPPEN!" After she said that she bowed.. He pet her on the head "Thank you" She picked up his hand and led him to the limo. She sat on the other side of him.

"We're here m'lady" She hopped out of the car. It was deserted no one was around but butlers and maids. " Ok, are you coming?"


	2. The surprise seccret

The pink haired girl happily skipped her way to the washroom. She was so exited to be in the same school as him. But, what if the girl that she hates the most try to stop her from liking him... "I hope he knows that it was me who put him in toyoko teen pop weekly i practically begged my father to put him and his twin on the cover." She stepped into the shower thinking of how he was heart broken when haruhi kissed tamiki right in front of hikaru, so she thought that meant she told him to back of off or something. "I wonder if he still has feeling for her or not... Well I guess i'll find out.."

"HI, My name is Shinori Otinashi, and i live in this big condo by my self but in time to time i help the homeless, only girls that is.. And im in love with one of the hosts... I've watched their reality shows and see how the one i fell for got his heart broken... But i hope to put back the pieces!" She ran out of the bathroom naked... And jumped on her bed and put on her new uniforms. " Todays the day.. WHAT AM I SAYING IM PUMPED THE HELL UP!" she ran out the door and hopped in her limo. " Lets go sensei!" **_"The only reason i call him sensei is because he gave me fighting lessens all of my life!"_**_ A_s they arrived her mouth dropped to her chin. "WOW I NEVER NEW IT WAS THIS BIG!" she ran up the stairs and she bomb rushed to the door of the hosts. " Here i g-" *BUMP* "OWW! WATCH WHERE YOUR GOIN-!? "Oh my mistake, oh so your hear to see tamiki..." _**" H-haruhi why the hell did i bump into her... Well time to act phony"**_Haruhi smiled at her and opened the doors for her. Roses every where... when they cleared up her heart sank... *GASP*

**_ "H-Hikaru?!" There he is 10 feet away from me next to his twin"_**_ "_Oh what a lovely rose-" 'AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT TO HARUHI!" He stopped in his steps "H-How do you know about us?" "I asked my dad to put you in teen pop, don't worry we can keep a secret" All of the host were shocked. " Well thanks for that, Bro." Her heart sank two pairs of hands on the side of her hips.. **_"IM MELTING MELTING"_**"Y-your welcome. H-hi hikaru.." He looked at her dead in the eyes her face flushed with blood red. "Do you have a fever?" he asked worried. "N-no i don't" Have you noticed that she is the second person to tell the difference between them.. He smiled at her and he could feel the hot tears forming in his eyes. he rapidly joked with his brother to change the subject.

The day was over. She walked out of the school and was heading toward her limo. "?!" **_" I-its Hikaru... Why isn't he with his brother and why is he sleeping on a bench.?!"_**She ran over to him " H-HEY WAKE UP" He jumped up and looked to the side of him " O-oh this is embarrassing.." "Well you caught me." He sighed loudly and jumped up. "I got kicked out because i was crying over something stupid everyday" She looked at him and gave him a im willing to help look. " M-my D-dads house is to big and i live in it alone you can have half of it, I PROMISE NOTHING WILL HAPPEN!" After she said that she bowed.. He pet her on the head "Thank you" She picked up his hand and led him to the limo. She sat on the other side of him.

"We're here m'lady" She hopped out of the car. It was deserted no one was around but butlers and maids. " Ok, are you coming?"


	3. Chapter 3

As they were walking up the long seemed like never ending stairs, hikaru was behind Shinori. She really didn't want her crush to get between helping him They were at the top of the stair case, She used a key from her purse to open the door, but the key fell. "oh clumsy me" she reached down to get the key, but was stopped by someone touching her hand." O-oh im sorry Hikaru" she was the color of a red tomato. "oh, don't worry about it" then he gave her a smirk and handed her the now chipped key. She opened the doors and,opened the door for him. He stopped in his steps.. "**_What is that mark on her _**_**arm**__" _"Umm, Shinori? " She looked where his eyes were gazed for. Her eyes widened and she stared at the some what mysterious mark. She covered it slowly with the sleeve. "I-its nothing" She gave him a fake smile but she could feel her mouth quiver in the corners. So to change the subject she asked a question "umm, hehe.. you want a guest room or a regular room" He knew she was trying to change the subject "umm a regular room?" She properly answered with " Yes, your room can be next to mine, that is if you don't mind..." "its cool with me." She walked up the stairs, By being followed by Hikaru.

She finally came to her destination, she passed a sign that said 'Shinori room', and went to the door next to doors open, and it came out to be a really decent room. "Well make your self at home" She smiled and walked away. *snatch* Hikaru grabbed her wrist. "wh-what is it" "I just wanted to say im really Appreciative of her helpings " He smiled and let her go. She started walking toward the door, and finally got out. She looked like a walking tomato.

She walked toward her bed room and took off all of her clothes. She put a towel over herself, then headed toward the bathing area. She arrived, she took off her towel and sat down in the water that scolding closed her eyes and began to dream that dream she wished to forget...that moment when her life changed...

**THE DREAM-_-**

"Hey wait for meeeee!" the tiny girl wined as the boy child ran toward the candy shop. "your tiny legs need to run faster, your slowing me down, Shinori!" They arrived at the shop, and was about to buy crapes for the both of them. "hey, Toma , i left my money at hommmeee!" The girl cried and wined. "ugh! stop crying you wuss, here you can share with me.." She snatched out of his hand and bit off a small piece. "THANK YOU TOMA!." He snatched it back. " I DIDN'T SAY YOU CAN HAVE IT!" We started arguing.. those were the good days..

**10 Years later- Shinori's side of view since its her dream**

I was on my way to my new junior high with toma... I don't even know if he knows how i felt back then..he just treated me mean.. "HEY TO-MA" "Stop winning my name.." I heard someone call out my name, It was my best friend, Shinji , he had glasses and he had spiky hair his hair was dyed red for some reason. "heyy! Shinori how you been?!" "I've been great thanks for asking shinji." Back then i didn't know if Toma was jealous of Shinji because every time he saw him he had a glare in his eyes... the next day I heard Shinji got a girlfriend, I was so happy for him. He convinced me to write Toma a letter to tell him how i felt, he is a really good guy..

"Todays the day...Im gonna confess my feelings!" I was so happy i was overwhelmed with happiness!.. I stopped at his classroom and waited at the door.. "To-m-" What I saw that day was seriously a painful memory..


	4. Chapter 4

I could feel the hot tears forming in my eyes.. I blinked to make sure this was reality... All I could hear was moaning and all I could see Toma and My best friend Cakira... I screamed at the top of my lungs and I fell to the ground... I was trying to dig out my eyes...I felt like killing myself... I felt 100 knifes sticking and trying to get in my heart. "SHINORI?!" I could hear them call my name but I couldn't see them... I didn't want to see what I feared the most.. I could hear foot steps running to the room I was in... "SHINORI! SHINORI!" I couldn't believe my ears... I looked up slowly all I saw was Shinji crying and begging me to wake up.. "WAKE UP! N-NOO..!" "S-shinji" I dug my nails into his back for comfort. He slowly picked me up, I was still covering my eyes.

I could fell blood rush down my cheeks. I hoped my eyes would do more than bleed. "S-shinori.. Im sorry.." I could hear Toma but I couldn't see him...I didn't want to..I then pushed Shinji off of me and I fell to the ground.. " JUST LET ME DIE! LEAVE ME ALONE" I know I was over reacting but thats the vision I never wanted to see happen. Then I finally opened my eyes.. I could see Shinji Crying to my left and Toma in the back.. Cakira was on the right looking at me..but nothing wet forming into her eyes. I could read her eyes, it simply told me 'Yes, die right here'

I looked at the back of the room and I stood up. I grabbed a paper towel and wiped all the blood off of my cheeks and tried to walk out of the room. "Ehhhh..Ehhhh. *gasp* *gasp* " I tried to stand on my two feet all the way down to the limo.. All i could hear was Shinji telling me to 'stop' and 'what the hell are you doing'.

I made it to my limo and sat in the car, I was trying to hide the evidence of bleeding... I made my way home... The first thing I see is a knife... I looked at it... I hopped my way to the kitchen.

I grabbed the knife..And slit my wrist over and over and over and over and over...I cut a couple of veins but i really didn't care. *SCREAMS* I actually loved the pain.. But I still loved him.. And I still do..

**END OF DREAM**

Shinori jumped up and she ran upstairs, She had nothing on. She was by Hikaru's door.. She opened it slowly... He was still woke and he turned around.. "SHINORI?!" Her breast reflected in the moon light... She climbed up the bed very slowly. He told her to stop several times but she wouldn't even hear the first letter out of his mouth... " What the hell are you doing" She didn't say anything she was on top of him now. She grabbed his hand and placed it right on her breast.. Unlike Haruhi's her were medium.. He couldn't think but to grab them and squeez them. She moaned when he took her nipple and twisted it back and forth. " unnggg" She felt something press her against her vagina... She knew it was his erotic.. She looked down, it was forcing it self out of the boxers he had on. She looked up and she saw that he was blushing and looking down. She lifted up his chin and gave him a smirk. "HNNNGG!" He moaned when he noticed she had went into his boxers and grabbed his erotic. She jerked it back and fourth, and then something wet squirted out. It was really sticky, She looked at his soaked boxers and had a confused look on her face when he grabbed her hand on his erotic.

Shinori's POV

L-let me try something first..." he began to spread my legs wide open. He lowered his head over my wet vagina. I could feel him breathing on my nib. I was sweating and I couldn't wait any longer.. "ahhhhhh... please hurry or im gonna-" I am so embarrassed, I tried to cover my vagina, but he stopped me. It was all on his fingers. Then he spead my legs wider and wider until i'll scream out in pain of joy. " Now lets try it" He then gave me a smirk and entered his index finger into my vagina. "NGGG!" It hurted so much but felt so good, He began to thrust his finger in and out, in and out. Then my vagina gave up all its juices and squirted out lots of cum. " Now its My turn" He pulled down his boxers and quikly got between my legs. "AUUH" He put his erotic inside of me. It was so painful but I liked the feeling that Hikaru was doing it. He thrusted in and out in and out, I couldn't even breathe or take a gasp of air, that was because it was so fast going in and out.

"T-thats enough" I could feel the warm tears forming in my eyes, it was tears of pain, to much. " HARUHI!" He screamed and he pulled his wet erotic out of me and looked at me in silence.

" W-wait... im sorr-" I didn't want to hear anymore of his lies so i just ran. He then grabbed my wrist " w-wait shinori listen.. That there between us was nothing.." All i could see was my vains in my eyes pop out in the sound of 'nothing' " Nothing huh... Well keep on guard because i'll do this all the time.." Then i gave him a wink and walked toward the door with my vagina leaking from juices.


End file.
